The Beast's Beauty
by Happy Jinxmas
Summary: Spin off of Beauty and the Beast. What will happen when the path of a beast and young beautiful woman cross? Dedicated to C. Geng.
1. Chapter 1

**This is incredibly DEFINITELY original.**

 **Jk, it's a league version of Beauty and the Beast. Not the Disney version, the ORIGINAL. Yeah, not the movie.**

 **Please don't kill me lol...**

 **Thanks C. Geng for editing and thinking of the title. BUT I AM NEVER EVER GIVING YOU ANOTHER DIGITAL DORITO. EVEEEEER.**

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time...

There was a wealthy, widowed merchant that lived in a mansion with his six children. He had three daughters and three sons. All his daughters were beautiful, but the youngest, Nidalee, was the most lovely, as she was well-read and kind. Her sisters, in contrast, were vain, selfish, and spoiled.

They secretly taunted Nidalee and treated her more as a servant than a sister.

One day, a horrible twist of fate caused the merchant to lose all his money and forced him to move to a small farmhouse where he and his children had to work every day to make a living.

After years and years of labor, the merchant heard that one of his trade ships that he had sent out had arrived back to port. He decided that he would go to the city to see if there were any valuables left.

Before he departed, he asked his daughters, "Is there anything you wish me to bring back?"

"I want the finest gown you can find," Ahri batted her lashes.

"I want the most beautiful pearl necklace," Elise admired herself in the mirror.

"All I wish for is a rose picked specially for me," Nidalee smiled. For roses did not grow in their part of the country.

Unfortunately, to the merchant's dismay, his cargo had been seized to repay his debts, leaving him with no money to purchase his gifts for his children.

During his return, the merchant becomes lost in the forest due to a snowy storm.

Pushing through the storm, the merchant saw a bright light. He made his way through the storm, and found himself in front of a dazzling palace.

Suddenly, a hidden figure opened the door and invited the merchant inside, which he hurriedly accepts. He is offered a warm meal at a magnificent table.

He gladly takes the figure on the offer and spends the night in the lush palace.

The next day, as the merchant prepares to leave, he spots a rose garden. He recalls that Nidalee had requested a rose, and plucks the finest rose he sees.

The moment he did so, a large figure looms over him.

"I offer you hospitality, and here you steal my most prized possession," the figure roars.

It is a beast.

He is large and white, with a glinting blue eye that contrasts his other dazzling yellow eye. Braided white fur is wildly placed around his head. Multiple mismatched pieces of armor protect the beast. He is the very image of fear that roamed the lands.

"Now you must die," the monster growls. At the sight of the beast's claws, the merchant begs to be let go.

"Please, please, let me go! I did not know! I only wished to pick a fine rose for my youngest daughter!"

The beast stops, pondering the words that had come from the man's mouth. He was an insolent creature, but perhaps there could be something to gain here.

And so, the monster made a choice.

"Very well. Take your rose with all the wealth you wish to bring to your children."

The merchant sighs in relief. "Oh, thank you!"

"However," the beast snarls, flexing a set of deadly blades that ran along his forearm, "You must bring one of your daughters back to me. Or else…..I will come for you all."

Though he knows it is unfair for him to decide such a fate, there is no other choice for the man. With a heavy heart, the merchant accepts the beast's terms.

 _"Humans are selfish,_ _after all_ " _,_ Rengar muses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone hyped for the SG skins?**

 **#ripstarguardianurgot**

 **Thanks Geng for editing like usual.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ahri, Nidalee, Elise!" The merchant called wearily as he entered his small home. He stumbled as his foot careless banged against his chair in his hurry to meet his daughters. His grey beard shook as the anticipation of the fate he was about to bring upon his daughters made his heart pound loudly with despair. "I must speak with you."

The three sisters quickly made their way to the living room and settled down on an old sofa across from their father.

"Did you bring home our presents?" Ahri trilled, her emerald eyes sparkling at the prospect of receiving new gifts from their father. Her sisters besides her sat just as eager to await the news. The merchant nodded, but a troubled frown was still etched upon his face.

"Indeed….But I made a horrible deal with a beast, however, in exchange for this finery...and my life."

Nidalee gasped, her eyes widening in a dreadful surprise. "Father? Are you alright?"

The man smiled sadly and waved off his youngest daughter's concern. "Peachy. I'm just fine my dear. There won't be anything to worry about at all."

Nidalee frowned. "There's something wrong. You said you made a horrible deal with a beast."

Her father sighed, his hands, covered in old callouses and marks rubbed his temple. "Yes. One of you three must return to the beast, and stay with him for god knows how long..."

Ahri tittered, shooting a malicious glace at her other sister. "Well, that's easy isn't it? Just send Nidalee? I'm sure our dear sister wouldn't mind doing this for the sake of our dear old father now would she?"

Elise agreed immediately, flashing her father a forced smile. "Obviously."

Nidalee grew angry, shockingly hurt that her sisters would do this.

"Have you not thought how I would feel about this?"

Her sisters however had already turned away to gossip with one another, too busy whispering about an oncoming ball and the presents that they were to receive to even pay their youngest sister any more time. Nidalee was enraged at their behavior, but she knew she had no choice. If it would save her father, then she would do it. After all, she owed much to the old man. And before her father could speak, she rose, settling a gentle hand to stop him. "I will go father. I don't fear what will come."

A day later, Nidalee, her things in a small bag, was prepared to leave. Biding her old cottage farewell, her father was ready to bring her to the "horrible beast."

...

"Nidalee, before we part, I need to tell you that I do care for you very much. I will try to get you out of here as soon as I can. Your sisters may seem a bit cruel-"

Nidalee scoffed. What an understatement. But she did not interrupt the old merchant.

"But I'm sure they're just looking out for you," her father continued.

"I understand, father," Nidalee smiled reassuringly at the elderly man. He smiled and kissed the emerald gem on her forehead. "You are special, remember that. Even if we are apart, you will always be my child."

Taking a deep breath, the young woman stepped up to the huge doors. She raised her fist and prepared to knock. Before she could even graze the doors, they swung open.

"Enter." A deep voice emancipated from somewhere in the darkness ahead. Nidalee squinted, but she could see very little ahead of her.

She hesitated before stepping inside, looking behind her. Her father stared at her with scared eyes. He started forward, weary arms outstretched, but the dismembered voice snarled angrily at the man's movement.

"The girl only."

Sorrow filled the man's eyes as he swallowed his despair uneasily. "I am sorry, Nidalee. Remember you are always the most special rose."

With that, the titanic wooden doors slammed shut, the light fading as the outside world she had known for so long disappeared in an instant.

Nidalee slowly turned around into the darkness. "Where are you?" She called out, her voice rough. "I am not afraid."

"Unusual for a petty girl," a low growl sounded. "I would have thought you to be sniveling and crying on the ground by now, begging to be set free."

Nidalee sniffed. "I'm far from a spoiled brat."

The beast, still in the dark, laughed. "You're an interesting one. It seems you still have fire in you yet."

Nidalee bared her teeth, annoyed. "Why don't you just show yourself? It's not as if I can run away. Besides, if I do, I suspect you're going to hunt me down aren't you?"

"Smart cat," the beast mused. A bright chandelier lit up the room from above. Nidalee squinted and blinked a few times, her pupils growing smaller to adjust to the light. When the glare lessened, a large white-gray beast stood a few feet away. Mismatched armor clung onto him, and deadly blades lined the large belt that hung underneath his forearm. A yellow and a pale blue iris watched her intently, analyzing her every move. Fur as grey as clouds lined the openings of his worn but proud armor. But what really caught Nidalee's eye was the gnarled bone tooth necklace that hung around his neck.

The beast snickered as he watched her eyes size him up.

"Are you going to run away?" His mismatched eyes glinted. Nidalee realized she had been shivering unintentionally. "No." She cursed herself for sounding so unsure. "What am I going to do here?"

"Nothing in particular," the beast smiled devilishly, his fangs showing. The woman crossed her arms. "Then why did you ask for one of my father's daughters to be sent here in exchange of his freedom and the wealth you sent with him?"

"Humans are selfish," the beast simply said, "I wanted to test the limits of loyalty between bloods for I hear it's quite something among your kind. But apparently, it seems to runs thin."

"He was scared," Nidalee protested, but a large stone sat in her gut as the words left her mouth. "I would have done that, if I was him!" The lie rolled stiffly off her tongue, echoing off the empty walls where they stood facing each other.

The beast shook his head in pitiful amusement, braids swinging as he did so. "No. You are not the same as your cowardly father. You would have taken your fate and let yourself die."

She swallowed. Lies and truths were never her strong suit. "That's beside the point. You're saying that you wanted to test how loyal humans were?"

Silence.

"Follow me. I will show you your rooms."

Nidalee hurried behind the beast but kept a certain distance away. "You never answered my question."

"No," he said, "I didn't."

Nidalee stayed silent as she followed the beast up the spiraling stairs. She wanted to continue to press on, but held back in fear of angering the strange beast who had so far shown her kindness.

He led her to a magnificent oak door, etched and decorated with patterns of figures and names Nidalee could not recognize. "All the rooms inside are yours," he said, motioning to the large wooden door behind him. Cautiously,the young woman opened the heavy door and gasped. A large, lavish bedroom stood before her. "There are other rooms connected to this one," the beast informed her. "I will allow you to explore. But do not go outside."

Nidalee nodded, distracted. As the beast turned away, she snapped out of her trance. "Wait!"

The beast paused, turning slightly. His blue eye glinted. "W-what is your name?"

"My name?" The beast was quiet for a moment for the first time. He seemed to briefly lose himself in a thought before his two colored eyes focused on Nidalee once more. "They once called me Rengar."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while since I even touched this story. And in the beginning of the story I said it was going to be about the original version, right? Well I lied lol I'm too obsessed with Disney :)**

 **I also just watched the new Beauty and the Beast and cried...**

 **Chapter 2**

Nidalee crashed into the huge bed and buried her head into the pillows after Rengar left the room. She groaned. "Dammit." Even the pillows were nice. The bed sank under her weight and curved around her like a cushiony hug.

Nidalee sighed and blew her hair from her face, rolling over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't exactly thought about what was going to happen to her after she got here. Planning was not her forte, unfortunately.

Random scenarios began racing through her head. What was Rengar going to do? Keep her here until she starved? Or just keep her like a pet until she died at an old age? Or maybe he was just planning to keep her here as a slave. Any of these options didn't sound very pleasant to her.

"Well, if you're going to be staying for a while, I might as well introduce myself," a voice sounded. Nidalee shot up. "Who's there?"

"Over here, darling." Nidalee turned toward the left. The voice had a heavy French accent and was male. She didn't see anything except for a gold candelabra and clock.

Tense, the young woman examined her surroundings carefully. "Lumiere, are you stupid? She's not going to know where to look for you," another voice spoke.

"Ah, right," the first voice said. The candelabra turned around and bowed, startling Nidalee. She tumbled out of the bed and pressed hersel against the side of the wall. "W-what are you?" Nidalee squeaked.

The candelabra laughed. "I am Lumiere, and my friend here is Cogsworth."

The clock beside the candelabra started to move, and Nidalee squeaked again. She pressed her back harder against the wall. "I told you she'd be scared," the clock spoke indignantly. The two hands on the face of the clock were placed so that it looked like a mustache, which amused Nidalee slightly.

The candelabra jumped down from the table he was on and circled Nidalee. "Maybe we have chance after all..." he mumbled. Nidalee raised an eyebrow, slowly getting up from her squished position against the wall. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Cogsworth shoved Lumiere, who promptly shut up. Sighing, Nidalee sat on the bed and rubbed her face. "Does everything in this house come alive?"

Lumiere chuckled. "Only some. Like your wardrobe!"

Nidalee looked up. "Come again?"

Lumiere cleared his throat. "Madame de Garderobe?"

The blue wardrobe in the corner of the room that had seemingly been lifeless sprang up with a song, it's doors swinging open. Literally. "I'm awake!" The warderobe sang.

Cogsworth whispered to Nidalee, "She falls asleep occasionally."

Nidalee nodded slowly. "This is weird. Am I dreaming?"

Lumiere pranced around the room. "Fortunately, no!"

Nidalee slapped her palm against her forehead. Madame de Garderobe was still singing joyfully, something about a girl and a chance at being an opera singer once more.

A knock at the door made the room go silent. The wardrobe shut its doors and Lumiere and Cogsworth didn't say a word. "Who is it?" Nidalee called out.

"Oh, master, maybe this isn't the best idea-" a woman's voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Join me for dinner," came the rough voice of the beast, Rengar. Nidalee frowned. "And if I don't want to? You are literally imprisoning me, because my father stole a rose. A rose! Goodness, it's just a flower!"

Rengar roared loudly. Nidalee's heart stumbled and her breathing quickened in fear. "You will join me for dinner or you will not have dinner a time all!" The beast declared angrily, storming away. His footsteps shook the floors.

Nidalee's eyes stung angrily. "The nerve of that...that beast!"

Lumiere's candles had snuffed themselves out in fear momentarily, before lighting up again. "Well...ah..."

The woman's voice sounded from the door. Apparently she hadn't left. "The master is gone, dear, would you open the door?"

Nidalee hesitantly made her way to the door and cracked it open. A cart rolled in, nearly knocking Nidalee over. "Oh dear, sorry!"

Nidalee glanced at the cart and gaped when she realized the woman was a teapot. A talking teapot. "I'm Mrs. Potts. And this is my son, Chip." She gestured to the teacup beside her, sitting on a plate. The cup had a small chip in it, and Nidalee supposed that was where the cup's name came from.

Chip dipped down, which Nidalee guessed was his version of a bow. "Would you like some tea, miss?"

Nidalee raised her hands. "No, thank you for the offer though."

The beauty's stomach grumbled. She blushed. "Pardon."

Mrs. Potts tooted. "We're going to have a feast for you, dearie!"

Nidalee frowned. "The beast said that if I do not eat with him, I won't eat at all."

Lumiere huffed. "Nonsense, nonsense! You will be our guest tonight!"

He gently led Nidalee out of the room and brought her to a massive room with a large table sitting in the middle. The room seemed warm somehow, even though there was no fire.

Seating herself at the edge of the table, Nidalee looked on curiously in wonder as the Lumiere began a wonderful song, handing out lavish amounts of food, dancing with all the other servants, including a feather duster that he seemed enchanted with.

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we provide the rest_

 _Soup du jour_

 _Hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

 _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes_

 _They can sing_

 _They can dance_

 _After all, Miss, this is France_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest_

 _Oui, our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Beef ragout_

 _Cheese souffle_

 _Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret_

 _You're alone_

 _And you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes_

 _I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 _And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be out guest_

 _If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Ten years we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

 _It's a guest_

 _It's a guest_

 _Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert_

Mrs. Potts joined in.

 _She'll want tea_

 _And my dear that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft shoeing_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

 _I'll get warm_

 _Piping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

 _Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

 _We've got a lot to do_

 _Is it one lump or two_

 _For you, our guest_

 _She's our guest_

 _She's our guest_

 _She's our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's ten years since we had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal_

 _With your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you_

 _We'll keep going_

 _Course by course_

 _One by one_

 _'Til you shout, enough, I'm done_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Please, be our guest_

Nidalee laughed happily. Her cheeks hurt from smilingly so widely. But she noticed that Cogsworth still had a worried look on his face, even after the wondrous song.

"That was wonderful, yes," Cogsworth said hurriedly. "Now, Nidalee, you must get back to your room. The master will not be happy that we served such a feast. And whatever you do, _do not go into the west wing._ "


End file.
